


Pet's Curse (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Maya_0196



Series: Pet's Trilogy - Traducción [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Universo Alternativo, F/M, M/M, Primera guerra con Voldemort, Trilogía - Parte 1, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras tiene que acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos?Parte 1 de la Trilogía.Traducción Autorizada por Isys Luna Skeeter.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pet's Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592365) by [IsysSkeeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter). 



> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3)**

**Traducción:** _Maya-0196. (Maya_0196 en AO3)_

* * *

 

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** GW/HP, RW/HG

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Harry morboso.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria_

* * *

**Capítulo 0  
**

**\- Prólogo -  
**

"¡Ahí!" Gritó un hombre de traje rojo.

Otro hombre miró hacia donde apuntaba e inmediatamente señaló una varilla oscura, una varita, a donde el primero había señalado y al mismo tiempo una luz roja surgió de la varita. El hechizo golpeó unas cuantas cajas y causando que un animal saltara de allí y corriera hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente, el segundo hombre lo golpeó con un hechizo convirtiéndole en un humano.

"¡Estás bajo arresto!"

El animago trató de correr, pero el segundo hombre hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que rodaron sus brazos y piernas. El segundo suspiró con cansancio como el primero agarró al ladrón fugitivo.

"Eso fue genial, Potter." El Auror novato comentó.

El segundo Auror pasó una mano por su cabello negro, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Sus brillantes ojos verdes habían perdido la mitad de su brillo, pero sus gafas redondas fueron capaces de ocultarlo a menos que lo miraras fijamente. El Auror de 21 años se giró y se alejó. Perseguir ladrones era trabajos de novatos, pero por desgracia no había nada que pudiese hacer. El Auror de cabellos negros estaba enfermo y cansado. Se había unido a los Aurores para perseguir gente como… como el hombre que había matado, como Voldemort.

Harry caminó fuera del almacén donde había entrado para perseguir al ladrón. Estaba cansado de este mundo. Quería algo nuevo…

Quería… bueno no lo sabía, solo un reinicio.

Harry miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Estaba harto de todo esto. Era Harry James Potter, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, el Elegido. Escoge el nombre que él era.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba enfermo de su vida. Extrañaba los juegos, los juegos de mente con Voldemort y extrañaba las batallas. Él extrañaba…

"¡Harry!" El mencionado se giró para ver a su amigo Ron corriendo hacia él. "¿Lo has atrapado?"

Harry asintió al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la puerta donde el novato se marchaba con el ladrón. Ron sonrió y sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry.

"Estás en eso de nuevo, ¿cierto?" Harry miró a su amigo, "supéralo, sigue adelante."

"¿Cuándo le pedirás su mano a Hermione?"

"Ya lo hice, amigo. ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás a Ginny?"

Harry miró la luna en silencio y luego a su amigo de nuevo, sonriendo.

"Pronto, sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado y el anillo correcto."

Ron sonrió.

"De acuerdo compañero." Ron pasó un brazo por el hombro de Harry. "Vamos. Hermione prometió una cena tardía si te llevo."

Harry asintió, podía seguir adelante, después de todo. Era el momento de dejar de desear a alguien con quien pelear, alguien que sea capaz de mantenerse contra él, alguien que valga la pena. Era el momento de sentar cabeza y casarse con Ginny. La bruja pelirroja lo merecía después de todo este tiempo que estuvo esperando por él, después de todo lo que había pasado por él…

"¡Potter!"

Harry se giró para ver a un mago oscuro mirarlo. A la vez que Harry tomó su varita y apuntó al mago. El hombre le lanzó algo a Harry y a Ron. Inmediatamente, Harry envió a su amigo al piso y fue golpeado.

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas adolorido. Ron cogió su varita y golpeó al hombre con un hechizo.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Yo? Nada. Sólo el que lo maldijo puede quitárselo."

Ron observó cómo Harry estaba abrazando su vientre adolorido.

"¿Quién lo maldijo?"

El hombre se rió maliciosamente y Harry se desmayó.

**-PC-**

"¡Mi señor!"

Harry frunció el ceño, era demasiado fuerte. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejarle dormir por una vez?

"¿Qué es?" gruñó una fría voz. ¿De dónde conocía esa voz?

"Un Auror apareció en su silla, Mi Señor."

"¿QUÉ?"

Harry se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con otros rojos.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 1. Nueva Mascota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3)**

**Traducción:** _Maya-0196 (Maya_0196 en AO3)_

* * *

  **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** Ninguno

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**-Nueva Mascota-**

Harry se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con otros rojos.

"Crucio."

Harry saltó y se escondió detrás de la silla dónde había estado sentado, que parecía un trono. Echó un vistazo a través de los brazos del trono, sólo para ver, al único e inigualable, Lord Voldemort burlándose de él. Como por instinto, Harry movió su flequillo para cubrir su frente, donde estaba su cicatriz de rayo.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. Este no podría ser Voldemort. El hombre sabría de inmediato quién era. Por supuesto si este no era Voldemort la persona que estaba actuando como él debería saber quién era Harry…

"Aiden."

"Bien, Señor Aiden, ¿puedo preguntar cómo consiguió entrar en mi casa y en mi sala de trono? Por no mencionar durmiendo en mi trono…"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué fui atacado? Y por una maldición que lo enviaría directamente a Azkaban, ni menos."

Hubo un silencio y Harry volvió a mirar, observando la falta de nariz del hombre que miraba hacia la silla, con varita en mano lista para un ataque, su piel blanca y ojos rojos, Harry estaba seguro de que este hombre era Voldemort. Ahora el problema era, ¿cómo regresó y por qué no recordaba a Harry?

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Harry añadió por efecto, también podría interpretar su papel. Si este no era Voldemort no sabía quién era Harry entonces tal vez puede atacarlo para matarlo.

Los ojos de Voldemort encontraron su toque en el sillón.

"Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort. Usted fue atacado porque entró en una casa sin ser invitado y por estar durmiendo en mi trono. Ahora dé una buena razón para estar aquí, o llamaré a los Aurores y hablaré con tu supervisor."

'¿Supervisor? Pero yo soy mi propio supervisor…'

"¿Entré en qué? Supervi- ¿Qué?" Harry se levantó lentamente, frente a Voldemort mirándolo interrogante.

Este hombre no sabía de Harry, por lo que él era desde antes del nacimiento de Harry y fue enviado al futuro, o Harry fue enviado al pasado, o esto era una broma. Harry dudaba que fuera una broma, por lo que esto era un viaje en el tiempo.

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"Samhain, '71."

Los ojos de Harry crecieron. Así que viajó al pasado… ¡Genial!

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Harry, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor. Había unos pocos mortífagos al otro lado de la habitación, todos con sus máscaras, observándolo. "¿Dónde por Merlín me he metido, esta vez?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja calva.

"Usted está en Inglaterra, Señor Aiden. ¿Dónde le gustaría estar?"

"¿En el '71 dijo?" Harry preguntó inclinando su cabeza, Voldemort asintió. "Maldita sea, Ronald. ¿Dónde me pusiste esta vez?"

Harry estaba seguro de que todo el mundo estaba cada vez más confuso. Ahora, cómo salir de salir de allí sin ser maldecido o atacado…

"¿Señor Aiden?"

Harry sintió la magia de Voldemort comenzar a tocarlo, como si lo estuviera evaluando. Harry frunció el ceño mirando de regreso al hombre a los ojos.

"Sabe que es inapropiado hacer eso, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de Voldemort ganaron una extraña luz en ellos, pero la magia se retiró. Harry forzó a su magia tocar las protecciones, sintiéndose agradecido por escuchar a Bill. Sabía que no todo el mundo podía sentir la poderosa magia, por lo que bien podría tratar de salir, porque si tenía suerte Voldemort podría intentar atraerlo a su lado, si no le veía como una amenaza…

Allí estaba, la protección de anti-Aparición. Harry se concentró y después se materializó. Mientras trataba de pasar por las protecciones, terminó aterrizando bajo sus pies. Harry gimió, apoyándose contra una pared.

¡Estaba tan jodido!

**-PC-**

"¿Aiden Mather dijo que se llamaba?" Harry asintió. "¿Y que una vez enseñó Defensa?" Harry asintió de nuevo. "¿No eres demasiado joven para eso?"

"Tenía quince años."

El mago de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonrió.

"La adolescencia…" Dumbledore le guiñó a Harry, haciendo que la garganta de Harry se apriete. "No veo problemas con esto. ¿Es capaz de empezar…?"

"De inmediato, profesor."

"Perfecto, entonces. ¿Vamos?" El mago se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió y se levantó. Dumbledore lo llevó a la sala de clase de Defensa, como ellos entraron en la oficina de DCAO siete pergaminos aparecieron en el escritorio.

"Esas son las normas del curso que el Ministerio ha puesto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una para cada año. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

Harry negó y el mago lo dejó. Se sentó en la silla y suspiró mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Harry no era nadie en este tiempo, bien podría tratar de conseguir algo de dinero para ropa y otrs cosas. Miró a los pergaminos, preguntándose cómo iba a vivir un mes sin nada más que la túnica de Auror que tenía en su persona.

**-PC-**

Harry se despertó en la mañana siguiente para ver que un elfo doméstico había aparecido frente a él. Agarró sus gafas y se las puso.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Señor Aiden, señor?" El elfo doméstico preguntó.

"Sí, soy yo." Harry respondió, sentándose.

El Elfo Doméstico buscó en su vestido de trozo de toalla, sólo para recoger una carta y se la ofreció a Harry. Este comprobó si tenía alguna maldición antes de recogerla y abrirla.

_Señor Aiden._

_Felicidades por evadir mis protecciones dos veces._

Harry se tensó.

_Creo que su amigo Ronald pudo haberle enviado con un traslador, pero ambos sabemos que la forma de salir de mi hogar lo hizo usted. Usted vestía como Auror, así que apuesto a que eres un Auror._

_Espero verte muy pronto._

_LV_

Harry miró al elfo doméstico que estaba mirándolo de regreso con miedo.

"¿He de suponer que esperarás por una respuesta?" El elfo asintió. Harry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para entrar a su oficina y recoger una pieza de pergamino y una pluma antes de abrir una botella de tinta.

_Voldemort_

_Si su padre fuera un Rompedor de Maldiciones podría usted también haber escapado de su querida casa._

_Me temo que tendrá que pagarme la apuesta. Soy un profesor y no un Auror. (En serio, conseguir dinero para obtener algo de ropa sería bueno)_

_Espero no verte en absoluto._

_Aiden._

Harry entregó el pergamino al elfo doméstico que se apareció lejos. Harry se paró, utilizando un hechizo para refrescarse y transfiguró algo de su ropa antes de empezar a salir de su oficina para ir al Gran Comedor, cuando un chasquido lo detuvo. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver al mismo elfo doméstico.

"¿Sí?"

El elfo doméstico tomó una pequeña bolsa de monedas de su trapo-toalla y se lo ofreció a Harry. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como le fue entregada la bolsa de monedas con una nota dentro de ella. Antes que se Harry pudiese hablar, el elfo doméstico se apareció. Harry miró la nota.

_El Callejón Diagon es un buen lugar para comprar ropa, nos vemos allí._

La nota cayó al suelo. Harry no podía creer esto, ¿A qué estaba jugando Voldemort?

Harry abrió la bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron.

**-PC-**

Harry miró a su alrededor en el Gran Salón, sin saber dónde sentarse y cómo comportarse.

"¿Mather?" Harry se giró para ver a una versión más joven de la profesora McGonagall, Harry asintió. "Supongo que Albus no le dijo dónde sentarse, o le dio su horario."

Harry negó. La mujer asintió e hizo una señal con la mano apuntando hacia la mesa de profedores. Harry le ofreció su brazo y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa.

"Soy Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transfiguración."

"Aiden Mather, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Ahora déjame ver dónde lo tengo…" la mujer miró a través de su bolso para recoger un pequeño pergamino que le dio a Harry. "Aquí."

"Gracias." Harry le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el horario de la bruja.

Harry lo miró. Ninguna clase hasta después del almuerzo, lo que le daría tiempo para conseguir ropa nueva y para estar listo.

"¿Puedo preguntar…. si tengo que salir por motivos personales fuera de las horas de clase…?"

"Lo que haga con su tiempo libre depende de usted, Mather."

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y preparó su desayuno.

Harry levantó la vista cuando escuchó a una familiar voz hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su padre de once años entrar al Gran Comedor con Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, este último teniendo su cara en un libro.

"Me gustaría que tuviera cuidado con los cuatro. Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin." Harry miró a McGonagall. "Creadores de Problemas."

Harry asintió y sus ojos vagaron por la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de una chica de cabello rojo con ojos verdes.

"¿Alguien conocido?"

Harry negó con su cabeza.

"Me temo que no." Dijo retomando su desayuno. Él quería ver a su madre…

Como Harry se puso de pie para salir, los búhos entraron y en un santiamén un búho se detuvo frente a él. Harry lo miró como lo hace en un concurso de miradas con él antes de que finalmente la lechuza ofreciera su pierna y la carta en ella. Harry tomó su carta, sabiendo que sólo una persona sabía que existía y la abrió.

_Aiden_

_Felicidades por convertirte en profesor. Espero estés mejor que en la última._

_Cuando dijiste profesor en tu última carta exactamente no lo podía creer, pero ahora sé que es verdad no puedo hacer menos que felicitarte. ¿Qué mentira le has dicho al viejo loco?_

_También sé que estás libre esta mañana, así que por favor reúnete conmigo en el Callejón Diagon. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, mi mascota._

_V_

Harry se tensó, ¿cómo se atreve?

"¿Un amigo?"

Harry miró a McGonagall.

"Un conocido, quiere felicitarme por convertirme en profesor y quiere volver a verme."

"No es un amigo entonces."

"Temo que no estamos ni siquiera cerca de eso." Harry se puso de pie. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo, profesora McGonagall."

La mujer inclinó su cabeza y Harry salió, sintiendo los ojos de cada estudiante sobre él.

Harry dejó Hogwarts y se apareció, sólo para ser abrazado por alguien desde atrás y detenido en un callejón.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Aiden."

"¿Quién eres, Aiden?"

"¿Por qué te gustaría saberlo, Voldemort? Y ¿Por qué estoy siendo secuestrado? Tengo clases hoy que aún tengo que preparar así como comprar ropa y otras necesidades."

Harry podía sentir claramente la sonrisa de Voldemort en su cuello.

"Todavía es temprano; tenemos tiempo para una pequeña platica, profesor Aiden. Además, soy el que paga la ropa."

"No sé… apostaste dinero a que yo era un Auror y perdiste."

"Tu ropa no ayudó."

"Sin embargo, todavía apostaste. Así que no veo razón para que estés aquí o para que quieras verme."

Harry sintió como le dieron la vuelta. Los ojos de Voldemort eran firmes cuando se encontraron con los de Harry.

"Entraste a mi casa y conseguiste romper mis protecciones con facilidad. No tienes dinero y no tenías idea de dónde estabas o qué fecha era. Voy a mantenerte debajo de mi mira hasta que esté seguro que no me harás daño."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Y si lo hago?"

"¿Tengo que responder a eso, mi mascota?"

"¡No soy tu mascota!" Harry gruñó empujando al hombre, enojado.

Voldemort sonrió y con un encantamiento rápido su rostro cambió, así como su color de ojos, haciéndolo parecer más humano y una versión anterior de Tom Riddle.

"Eso todavía está por verse…" dijo el hombre y agarró el hombro de Harry, tirándolo de nuevo a la calle principal y lo dirigió al Callejón Diagon.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que estén curiosos de qué fecha exactamente aterrizó nuestro queridísimo Harry, aquí les adjunto las fechas de celebración de los Sabbats (Inglaterra se encuentra, si no estoy equivocada, en el hemisferio norte, este y oeste).
> 
> Samhain (Sabbat mayor, año nuevo):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 31 de Octubre.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 30 de Abril al 1 de Mayo.
> 
> Yule (Solsticio de Invierno):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 21 de Diciembre.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 21 de Junio.
> 
> Imbolc (o Candlemas; celebración de destierro de la estación invernal):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 1 de Febrero.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 1 de Agosto.
> 
> Ostara (Equinoccio de primavera):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 21 de Marzo.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 21 de Septiembre.
> 
> Beltane (o Walpurgis, May day en el hemisferio norte; tercer y último festival de la cosecha)
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 1 de Mayo.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 31 de Octubre.
> 
> Litha (Solsticio de Verano o Midsummer, celebración al majestuoso aspecto del Dios):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 22 de Junio.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 21 de Diciembre.
> 
> Lammas (Primer festival de la cosecha):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 1 de Agosto.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 1 de Febrero.
> 
> Mabon (Segundo festival de la cosecha):
> 
> -Hemisferio norte. 21 de Septiembre.
> 
> -Hemisferio sur. 21 de Marzo.


	3. Capítulo 2. '80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3)**

**Traducción:** _Maya-0196 (Maya_0196 en AO3)_

* * *

 

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** HP/GW

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**-'80 -**

Harry suspiró cuando entraron al Caldero Chorreante, inmediatamente Harry vio a Tom el camarero y Harry no pudo evitar detenerse y mirarlo.

¡Tom estaba vivo! No era Hannah Longottom antes Abbott. Era TOM.

Tom, el camarero, levantó su vista hacia los dos pero probablemente debido al observar a Voldemort al lado de Harry bajó su mirada otra vez y continuó limpiando la copa. Voldemort se burló y arrastró a Harry a la parte trasera hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver a Tom una vez más antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Harry miró a Voldemort como el hombre tomó su varita y abrió la pared del Callejón Diagon.

"Parece que nunca has visto a ese hombre antes."

Harry levantó una ceja al hombre a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tal vez no lo hice…" murmuró divertido y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

Tantas tiendas habían cerrado por la guerra y allí estaban… tantas tiendas que no podía recordar o sabía que existían…

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que viniste al Callejón Diagon?"

Harry miró a Voldemort de reojo.

"Unas cuantas… décadas, diría." Respondió con sinceridad, antes de entrar en una de las tiendas de ropa.

**-PC-**

Harry se sentó en la silla cansado, ¿por qué realmente tenía que probarse tantas malditas ropas?

"¿Cumpleaños?" Voldemort preguntó después de ordenar el té para ambos.

Los labios de Harry temblaron con una sonrisa.

"31 de Julio," el hombre asintió, "'80."

Los ojos de Voldemort crecieron. Harry miró a la camarera mientras esta les dio sus tés y sonrió agradeciendo. La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa antes de retirarse.

"¿'80? ¿Cómo 1880?" preguntó el hombre después de que la camarera se haya ido y después de lanzar una protección de privacidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es imposible. Tendrías que tener 91…"

"21, en realidad. Y no, no es de 1880." Harry dijo con diversión y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"¿1980?" Harry miró al hombre y luego sacudió su cabeza. "¿2080?" preguntó con un tono de incredulidad.

Harry asintió y miró a su taza de té. Harry podía sentir el tenso silencio a su alrededor mientras Voldemort procesaba lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

"Así es como conseguiste meterte en mis protecciones, ¿cierto? ¿Viaje en el tiempo?"

Harry tarareó y tomó un sorbo de su té.

"¿Fuiste un Auror en tu tiempo?"

"Lo era." Harry afirmó.

"¿Quién era el ministro?"

Hubo un silencio y luego Harry levantó su vista.

"¡No fuiste tú!"

Los ojos de Voldemort se endurecieron.

"¿Quién era entonces?"

Harry sonrió.

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? No tengo la intención de cambiar nada… tal vez si me las arreglo para evitar algunas muertes de mi tiempo seré aún más feliz."

Hubo un silencio como el gris oscuro sostuvo al esmeralda. Finalmente Voldemort sonrió.

"¿Estaba vivo?"

"He oído hablar de ti…" fue todo lo que Harry reconoció.

**-PC-**

Voldemort observó a Aiden como el mago lo observó desafiante.

"¿Luz?" preguntó finalmente.

La sonrisa cayó del hombre que se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Me preguntaba cuando me preguntarías eso. Seguí el camino de Dumbledore."

Voldemort se burló. ¿El hombre todavía estaba vivo?

"¿Dumbledore?" Él debería estar muerto para entonces."

Aiden se encogió de hombros.

"Mis padres eran sus seguidores… tú los mataste." Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que hizo a Voldemort levantar una ceja.

"Pensé que habías dicho que tu padre era un rompedor de maldición."

"Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Dije si tu padre era un rompedor de maldición, nunca dije que mi padre lo era. En realidad, mi cuñado era el rompedor de maldición y él me enseñó. Dijo que un Auror tenía que saber cómo defenderse contra todo."

Voldemort se burló.

"¿Cuñado?"

Aiden se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza torpemente.

"Bueno… no, aún no le he pedido matrimonio a Ginny. Todavía tengo que encontrar el anillo correcto y…"

"¿Es Aiden incluso su verdadero apellido?" Los ojos de Aiden se ensancharon y se rió. "¿Qué tiene de divertido?"

"Aiden, es un nombre, no un apellido." El hombre dijo divertido. "Y no voy a responder a eso. Si encuentro mi camino de vuelta no quiero ponerme en peligro, ¿verdad?"

Voldemort prometió que iba a hacer que Aiden le diga su nombre real para que pudiese encontrarlo en el futuro y asegurarse que tal cantidad de poder estaría a su lado antes de que la luz llegue a él.

"Tempus." Voldemort frunció el ceño y observó cómo la hora aparecía de la varita de Aiden. Ese era un hechizo interesante… Aiden se paró. "Gracias por la ropa y el té… pero tengo que irme. Niños que asustar…"

El hombre giró y comenzó a salir.

"¡Aiden!" El hombre se detuvo y volteó su cabeza hacia Voldemort con una mueca infantil. Si Voldemort no lo conociera mejor pensaría que este hombre no sería capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. "Soy tu dueño." Los ojos del hombre se endurecieron, pero su rostro se mantuvo infantil.

"¿En serio? Supongo que lamentarás eso entonces…" dijo Aiden de manera inocente antes de alejarse.

Voldemort sonrió para sí. ¡Finalmente, alguien que sabe cómo tener un poco de diversión!

- **PC-**

Harry suspiró mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor en el aula de DCAO y esperó a sus estudiantes entrar mientras se masajeaba sus ojos con dos dedos. La plática con Voldemort le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero no podía ponerse en peligro. La puerta se abrió y Harry solamente vió a una serpiente entrar. Harry frunció el ceño cuando lo vio moverse al fondo de la clase y quedarse allí como si estuviera dormido.

Los estudiantes entraron inmediatamente después de que Harry dejase a la serpiente solo. Harry vio a los merodeadores sentándose, Lunático y Pettigrew en la parte de adelante en silencio y listos, pero Canuto y Cornamenta detrás de ellos riendo y hablando entre sí. Harry observó a su alrededor y por fin la encontró; su madre.

Lily Evans estaba sentada al lado de Severus Snape y hablando con él suavemente con una sonrisa en su lugar.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos pero cuando ninguno se calló Harry se paró y se acercó a la pizarra, cogió un trozo de tiza y escribió varios apellidos de arriba hacia abajo y giró hacia los estudiantes. Cuando nadie todavía se calló, Harry volteó de nuevo a la pizarra y escribió _-5_ delante de cada apellido.

Como si fuera una señal, todos los Slytherin se callaron. Harry miró hacia los Gryffindor que no dejaban de hablar y se dio la vuelta a la pizarra, escribiendo _-5_ delante de los nombres todavía hablando. Los Gryffindor por suerte fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes y empezaron a guardar silencio, sólo Cornamenta y Canuto siguieron hablando. Harry miró a ambos y se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió haciendo un sonido áspero un _-10_ frente a los dos apellidos.

Todo el mundo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido y cuando Harry giró todos se habían callado. Harry sonrió y escribió en el pizarrón _Aiden Mather._

"Buenas tardes clase. Soy el profesor Mather y voy a ser su futuro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por este año."

Harry pudo ver a Cornamenta hacer una mueca. Respiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente.

"¿Mather? ¿Es usted un muggle?" Harry giró hacia el lado Slytherin y se burló de Rabastan Lestrange.

"Soy un mestizo, Sr. Lestrange." Harry dijo y con un movimiento de su varita los libros de todos aparecieron en sus escritorios abiertos en el primer capítulo.

"Lean el primer capítulo, cuando terminen permanezcan en silencio y esperen a sus colegas."

Harry se sentó en su escritorio y cogió un pergamino cuando notó que Cornamenta no había volteado a su libro. Él principalmente lo ignoró, pero después de un tiempo la gente comenzó a notar a Cornamenta y lo miraran con duda. Finalmente nadie estaba leyendo pero miraban como Cornamenta estaba mirando a Harry. Harry lo miraba de regreso con una ceja levantada.

"¿Sí, Señor Potter?"

"¿Vamos a leer?"

"Eso fue lo que le dije que hagas, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué tenemos esta clase después de todo? Es sólo un montón de mierda. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. La magia negra está prohibida después de todo y no ha sido usada en años. No es como si cualquier cosa que nos enseñe aquí por un mestizo nos ayudará en nada."

Harry se quedó en silencio, se acercó a Cornamenta, lo obligó a pararse por su brazo y lo sacó hacia delante.

"¡Hey! ¡Libérame! Estoy seguro de que eres un Slytherin, cuando mi padre se entere se esto…"

Harry tomó su varita y con ella le dio una cachetada en la mejilla de Cornamenta. Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Está tu padre aquí Potter?" Cornamenta sacudió su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, dejando caer la sangre de su mejilla, donde el hechizo le había golpeado. "Entonces más te vale defenderte porque soy un Señor Oscuro armado y estoy listo para usar la magia oscura en ti. ¿Estás listo para correr millas y millas hacia tu papá?"

Los ojos de Cornamenta se ensancharon. Otro hechizo golpeó al muchacho haciendo a su cuerpo volar hacia la pared. Harry se acercó mientras se burlaba de él.

"Dime, Potter, ¿dónde está tu padre para protegerte ahora?" Harry pudo ver como los ojos del chico se ensancharon del miedo. "¿Está aquí? ¿Está aquí para protegerte? No lo está, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que, cuando un hombre en la calle de repente te ataque de la nada, no estará allí. Créeme, hay hombres que son peores que yo por allí. ¿Lo que te hice? No es ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que te harán por diversión. ¿Y crees que no necesitas saber cómo defenderte?" Harry rió maliciosamente, haciendo a todos tener un escalofrío. "Qué tal si maduras, de lo contrario no vas a durar un segundo afuera en la vida real, Potter. Cuando los magos oscuros te ataquen morirás instantáneamente… si tienes surte. ¿Sabías que aman torturar a los magos por diversión?" Harry gruñó y liberó al niño antes de regresar al escritorio. "Todo el mundo reinicie la lectura. Cuando terminen quiero un ensayo sobre lo que acababan de leer."

Cornamenta volvió a su silla en silencio. El desafió en su lenguaje corporal habiendo desaparecido. Harry suspiró internamente, su padre no era mejor que Draco Malfoy. Harry solo esperaba que pudiese hacerlo cambiar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"¿Señor?" Harry miró a su madre.

"Sí, señorita Evans."

"¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiere decir con…?"

"Señorita Evans, por favor… deje de ser tan ingenio. Incluso en el mundo muggle debe de haber oído hablar de asesinos y ladrones. En el mundo de los magos no es diferente. Hay asesinos y ladrones y confié en mí, no todos los asesinos y ladrones son magos oscuros. Al igual que no todos los magos oscuros son asesinos y ladrones."

La chica se sonrojó, pero asintió.

"¿Alguna vez ha luchado contra alguien de verdad?" Harry miró a Canuto.

"En la guerra, Señor Black, no hay vuelta atrás. No hay reinicio. Si pierdes, mueres. No hay un padre para salvarte el culo. No hay castigo si haces algo mal. No te quitan puntos. En la guerra si te portas mal puedes morir si tienes suerte."

"¿Suerte?" preguntó Pettigrew, con miedo.

"Si lo la tienes… vas a ser torturado y nunca se te permitirá morir. Supe de unas personas que fueron torturadas hasta la locura. Estaban vivos, pero su mentalidad estaba muerta."

Los ojos de todos los estudiantes se ensancharon.

Harry volvió a su pergamino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus libros. Se preguntó cuántos padres estarían enviando aulladores en la mañana.

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 3. Dolor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3).**

_**Traducción:** Maya-0196. (Maya_0196 en AO3)._

* * *

**Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** HP/GW

**Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte, enfermedad, dolor.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**\- Dolor -  
**

Harry observó cómo sus estudiantes escribían sus notas del primer capítulo. Por una parte, Harry se sintió como Umbridge, pero ellos necesitaban aprender y antes de practicar venía la teoría. A pesar de que Harry odiaba tratar con niños como estos lo necesitaba.

De repente los ojos de Harry crecieron y bajó su cara para que el dolor que estaba experimentando no fuera evidente para los estudiantes. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo estrangulado, como si algo estuviese agarrando y apretándolo.

El dolor era insoportable y tomó un tiempo para que finalmente comenzara a calmarse.

"¿Profesor Mather?" Harry levantó su vista hacia Alice Garwin. "Ya terminé." La chica dijo.

Los ojos de Neville estaban mirando a Harry haciéndole tener que tomar una respiración profunda y mirar a su alrededor y recordar que estos no eran sus compañeros sino sus padres. Cada estudiante estaba mirándolo, pergamino en su mano.

"Escriban su nombre en él y uno por uno ponga sus notas en mi escritorio." Dos se levantaron a la vez y Harry se paró, se acercó a la pizarra y a la lista, a la vez que uno de los niños se sentó.

Harry sonrió y giró hacia los niños y esperó a que obedecieran. Su pecho todavía estaba doliendo y parecía como si le estuviese comiendo por dentro, pero podía moverse y caminar como si nada estuviera pasando, y podía volver a respirar, apenas pero podía.

Cuando todo el mundo se sentó Harry miró a los pergaminos en silencio y luego a los estudiantes que lo miraban de regreso asombrados.

"¿Supongo que saben lo que es un periódico?"

Todos asintieron.

"Y por estas notas también supongo que saben cómo leer." Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, haciendo a todos elevar sus cejas confundidos, pero de todos modos asintieron.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a guardar los pergaminos.

"Quiero que todos ustedes lean un periódico, no importa si es muggle o mágico, y escriban un informe o una lista de todos los asesinos y ladrones que vean en un solo periódico. También me gustaría saber por qué los asesinos asesinaron y por qué los ladrones robaron."

"Pero…"

Harry miró a Pettigrew quien inmediatamente trató de esconderse detrás de su escritorio.

"No pueden utilizar el mismo periódico, quiero que escriban el nombre del periódico así seré capaz de encontrarlo y verlo. No es necesario hacer un ensayo, sólo tienen que hacer una lista de los asesinos y ladrones, u otras cosas igual de importantes para nosotros que encontrarás, y junto a cada uno la razón por la que sucedió." Harry miró alrededor de los estudiantes. "¿Todos entendieron?"

Todos asintieron.

"No los escuché."

"Sí, profesor Mather."Toda la clase dijo.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta del aula.

"Pueden irse, nos vemos la próxima clase."

Harry comenzó a guardar los pergaminos en silencio. Necesitaba beber una poción calmante.

"¿Profesor Mather?"

Harry miró a Prongs, todos los estudiantes estaban todavía guardando sus cosas y todavía estaban en sus asientos.

"¿Sí, Señor Potter?"

"¿Fue usted un estudiante de Hogwarts?"

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de mí antes?" El chico negó con su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"¿Por qué si no iba el director a aceptarle como profesor?"

"Porque postulé para el trabajo, Potter. ¿Algo más?"

Hubo un silencio y luego el niño preguntó.

"No tienes un padre, ¿verdad?"

Harry miró a Prongs, a la vez, en sus ojos. Había sido una mera suposición del niño, pero no se había equivocado.

"Sí Potter, mis padres están muertos. Mi padre murió para protegernos a mi y a mi madre y mi madre murió salvando mi vida. Yo era un simple bebé y no tengo memoria de ellos salvo cuando me acerco a los Dementores y empiezo a escuchar a mi madre gritar por mi vida ser salvada."

"¿Por qué murieron?" Padfoot preguntó.

"Porque decidieron meterse con la persona equivocada. Siguieron a un hombre como herramientas tontas y cuando se enteraron que tendrían un bebé en lugar de quedarse detrás de la batalla y ocultarse en la Mansión familiar, siguieron luchando hasta que los otros se defendieron. Sólo se acordaron que también estaba en peligro cuando de repente les estaban apuntando con una varita."

Harry recogió sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la oficina y se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró a los estudiantes.

"Tengan cuidado. Hay una serpiente al fondo de la clase que le gusta alimentarse de los niños que se portan mal." Harry dijo con inocencia y entró en su oficina y cuando los niños comenzaron a entrar en pánico y a gritar.

**-PC-**

Harry se sentó en su sillón sofá y se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Los analgésicos lo hacían sentir como si hubiera fumado algo.

"¡Mather!" Harry miró adormilado a la chimenea donde el cuerpo de McGonagall acababa de aparecer.

La mujer abrió su boca para empezar a gritarle cuando sus ojos se posaron en la poción en la mano de Harry así como en su cara. La mujer se acercó, tomó la poción y la olió.

"¿Poción calmante?" La mujer preguntó confundida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, somnoliento.

"El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable." Murmuró.

La mujer suspiró y le recogió llevándolo a través del fuego a la enfermería.

"Poppy." Llamó.

La señora Pomfrey apareció en la oficina de la enfermería y miró a ambos con una ceja levantada.

"Apenas ha pasado un día y la maldición del profesor de DCAO ya llegó a él?"

Harry se rió de eso.

"Fui golpeado con un objeto oscuro ayer, ni idea de lo que era. Tuve un dolor que me noqueó y ahora sólo lo volvía tener, aunque no tan fuerte." Murmuró apenas deletreando las palabras.

La dura mujer sacudió su cabeza a sabiendas y comenzó a hacer algunos hechizos para saber cómo estaba Harry.

"Sí no supiera mejor, diría que eres un Potter, Profesor Mather." La severa mujer dijo con enojo mientras trataba de encontrar lo que estaba mal.

Después de un rato la Señora Pomfrey tomó una poción y se la dio a Harry para que beba.

"Tienes un problema en tu núcleo. Unas pociones para controlar tu magia será todo lo que necesitas. ¡Y no te automediques de nuevo, profesor!"

Harry se sonrojó y asintió antes de beber la poción. Harry miró aturdido a la profesora McGonagall.

"Vino a regañarme por mis métodos de enseñanza, ¿cierto?"

La mujer se sentó delante de Harry, asintiendo.

"Sí, lo hice." Respondió. "Atacar a un estud…"

"Yo no ataqué a nadie. Le expliqué a Potter y a todos los estudiantes que si quieren sobrevivir tienen que luchar por sí mismos; ellos no siempre pueden recurrir a sus padres por ayuda. Potter sólo le tomó un poco más de tiempo para entender que los demás."

"Esta forma de enseñar no es…"

"Ellos están aprendiendo y no hablarán de manera irrespetuosa frente a mí de nuevo."

"Por el miedo." McGonagall con rabia comentó.

"¿Miedo? Oh no mi querida profesora. No los asusté a muerte. En la clase pude ser duro pero es porque afuera hay personas que son peores que yo. Los estoy preparando para la vida. Si quieren conocerme fuera de clase encontraran que en realidad soy su mejor amigo." Harry dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la silla.

**-PC-**

_Aiden_

_Cuando dijiste que ibas a asustar a niños no pensé que lo decías literalmente, me he equivocado._

_Fue una impresionante clase y sin embargo, me temo que no podré estar en todas ellas, espero ayudar a unos cuantos como la última vez._

_LV_

Harry guardó la carta en su bolsillo en silencio. Podía escuchar a los estudiantes hablar de él como el tenebroso pero genial profesor. Una clase ya tenía tal fama…

Harry sonrió mientras recogía el periódico y empezó a leer. No podía esperar a los padres enojados, preguntándose cuantos enviarían aulladores y cuántos vendrían en persona.

Los ojos de Harry crecieron al ver la marca oscura en el periódico y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para recordarse que esto iba a pasar. Era el comienzo de la guerra, estaba destinado que Voldemort comenzara a atacar. Incluso si esto significaba para él malos recuerdos, iba a suceder. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ese hombre que pasó la mañana con él detendría sus prácticas asesinas por una mañana con Harry? Sí claro… ¡Despierta Harry James Potter! Es el maldito Lord Voldemort de quien estás hablando, no Ron o cualquier otra persona que puedas conocer. Este es el asesino de tus padres y por más buena compañía o patrocinador* que sea, sigue siendo un asesino.

Un montón de alas con plumas se escucharon a través de todo el Gran Salón. Harry levantó la vista sólo para encontrar que varios búhos volaban hacia él. Alzó una ceja, divertido y colocó su comida en su regazo para así tener espacio para los búhos y sus cartas. Se detuvieron como uno delante sí y Harry los observó, ya que comenzaron a liberar sus cargas a medida que los búhos las liberaban volando.

Harry podía sentir los ojos de todos en él. Cuando atrapó la última carta y el búho voló lejos, Harry comprobó el nombre de cada una de las cartas para asegurarse de que no había ninguna de Voldemort, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había cartas del hombre que quería escuchar, quemó todas las cartas al mismo tiempo. Harry pudo observar claramente cada boca abierta de los estudiantes mirándolo.

Harry puso su desayuno que había guardado en su regazo en la mesa y reanudó su comida.

"Me encanta el olor de cartas ahumadas en la mañana, ¿no es así profesora McGonagall?" Harry le preguntó a su colega aturdida…

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGNIFICADO DE SÍMBOLOS…
> 
> *Patrocinador/Fianzador.


	5. Capítulo 4. Proceso Difícil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3).**

_**Traducción:** Maya-0196. (Maya_0196 en AO3)._

* * *

 

**Parejas en este capítulo:** HP/GW, unilateral LV/HP.

**Advertencias en este capítulo:** viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte, mención de enfermedad, mención de guerra, slash.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria/Carta/Periódico_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**\- Proceso Difícil-**

Estudiantes y profesores por igual pensaban que estaba loco. Ellos no lo entendían sin embargo. Ellos nunca habían pasado un momento en sus vidas donde tenían que ser fuertes ante una guerra. Harry lo tuvo. Tuvo mucho sobre sus hombros, y cuando terminó la guerra en lugar de sentirse finalmente realizado sintió un vacío porque algo le faltaba. Voldemort había desaparecido. No había más peleas al final del año escolar. No había más personas tratando de matarlo a cada segundo. No había más nada. Se sentía… vacío.

Ginny lo había entendido e intentaba estar allí para él. Pero no pudo y esto casi los volvió locos. Y ahora… estaba en el pasado. Con Voldemort tratando de atraerlo a su lado y con una maldición que estaba comiendo su núcleo mágico… ¡Genial! ¿Por qué su vida no era de color de rosa?

"¿Mather?" Harry levantó su vista hacia la puerta de su oficina, donde estaba McGonagall.

"Adelante, profesora." Harry invitó.

"¿Cómo está tu núcleo?" Preguntó la mujer en cuanto se sentó en la silla.

"No hay más dolor, así que está bien."

La mujer asintió, mirando hacia abajo en el dibujo que Harry estaba haciendo en un pergamino.

"¿Quién es ella?"

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su pergamino y se encontró con la vista de la cara de Ginny que había estado dibujando sin realmente darse cuenta.

"Mi novia." Respondió con sinceridad.

Harry sintió los ojos de su antigua profesora en él.

"Lo siento. No sabía que eres-"

Harry levantó su vista y sonrió a la mujer.

"Ella está lejos y hasta que me las arregle para encontrar un camino de regreso no seré capaz de volver con ella y pedir su mano en matrimonio."

La mujer le sonrió asintiendo.

"Estoy segura de que será una mujer afortunada entonces."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Yo soy el afortunado de tenerla allí."

Harry escuchó silbidos y miró hacia abajo y hacia la puerta, donde vio a la serpiente del otro día entrar. Harry miró a Voldemort que simplemente se acercó a su chimenea y se quedó allí por el fuego. Harry giró hacia McGonagall que estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos al animago.

"No te preocupes. No ataca a menos que le ataquen primero." La mujer se volteó hacia Harry. "Él es la mascota de mí No-Amigo. El No-Amigo lo envía normalmente para comprobar que estoy bien y para enviarme mensajes." Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente.

La mujer miró a la serpiente de nuevo y luego a Harry asintiendo.

"Albus quiere que vayas a su oficina mañana después de clases." Harry levantó una ceja. "El Señor Potter aparentemente quiere conocerte."

Harry rió.

"Así que Potter le envió una carta a papá… ya estaba empezando a dudar del chico."

La mujer arqueó una ceja divertida antes de pararse. Miró a la serpiente y luego de nuevo a Harry.

"Trata de mantenerte vivo Mather. Te mataría si pierdes el trabajo." Harry rió. "Y por favor, envíele una carta a su novia. Incluso si no puede salir del país, debe de informarle de su salud."

Harry sonrió tristemente y asintió. McGonagall giró y salió. Harry perdió su sonrisa y cerró la puerta, asegurando la puerta con varios hechizos complicados y luego giró a la serpiente que se convirtió en Voldemort. El hombre miró hacia la puerta y luego se acercó a Harry antes de mirar al dibujo en el escritorio del hombre y lo recogió con una mueca.

"¡Dame eso!" Demandó Harry, de pie.

El hombre miró a Harry y luego a la cara dibujada de la adolescente de cabellera rojiza.

"¿Es esta su No-novia?"

Harry sacó el dibujo de sus manos arácnidas*.

"¡Déjala en paz!" dijo entre dientes con rabia y guardó el pergamino en un cajón. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Voldemort le estaba fulminando con la mirada, fríamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Ya han pasado dos semanas. Pensé que ni siquiera te pondrías en contacto conmigo de nuevo después de que te dije que pararas luego de tu ataque al Callejón Diagon."

Hubo una risa fría.

"Y yo te lo dije Aiden. Eres mi mascota." Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron, odiaba ser llamado así. "Eres mío y no te dejaré ir fácilmente. Si no lo sabes aún; mantengo cerca a lo que considero mío y protegido."

"Te dije que en el futuro seguí el lado de Dumbledore en la guerra, ¿por qué incluso todavía quieres mantenerme si solamente lucharé contra ti todos los días?"

Voldemort sonrió, haciendo que Harry se estremezca ante la imagen. El hombre se movió alrededor de la mesa de escritorio y agarró la barbilla de Harry levantándolo.

"Así tendría algo por lo que valga la pena levantarse todos los días."

Harry empujó al hombre lejos, rabioso.

**-PC-**

Voldemort observó a su Aiden, viendo esos ojos verdes fulminarle con la mirada de regreso no podía evitar querer quererlos. A él.

"Eres retorcido, ¿lo sabes?" el hombre gruñó rabioso.

Voldemort le dio una mirada que haría que cualquiera sintiese que no valía nada, pero no a Aiden que simplemente se mantenía en una postura desafiante. Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro, este sabía quién era y de lo que era capaz y aun así no le temía.

"Todavía eres mi mascota."

Voldemrot miraba divertido la manera en que la cara del hombre le miró por ese apodo. El hombre no era exactamente inocente cuando significaba la guerra, pero para todo lo demás no parecía coger una indirecta…

"¡No soy una MASCOTA!" Voldemort no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Sí, tan inocente… ¡y tan suyo! La chica del dibujo tendría que olvidarse de Aiden, ¡porque los Señores Oscuros no comparten!

**-PC-**

Harry suspiró cuando entró a la oficina del director. El hombre que sospechaba era su abuelo ya estaba allí. Cuando una versión mayor de Harry de aspecto castaño giró, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Harry sabía que el hombre sería parecido, pero no tanto… Harry sospechaba que el hombre estaba teniendo los mismos problemas.

"¿Y usted es?"

"Aiden Mather, señor." Harry dijo entre dientes, le dolía conocer finalmente a su abuelo sólo por que el hombre vaya a reprenderlo.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta. Harry apartó sus ojos, le era muy costoso encontrarse con los ojos del hombre y miró a Dumbledore. El hombre estaba sentado junto a su escritorio.

"Aiden." El hombre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

"Director." Dijo de regreso.

"¿Así que tú eres el profesor de DCAO? Sólo eres un niño… tú… no sabes nada acerca de la vida y…"

Harry volvió a mirar al hombre con frialdad.

"Lo dice el hombre que enseñó a su hijo a intimidar a otras personas y que defenderse es la peor cosa que podía aprender. Que no hay nadie por ahí para atacarlo." Harry tomó el periódico de dos semanas antes y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a su abuelo. "Al parecer hay un Señor Oscuro suelto." Harry se puso de pie y apuntó con su dedo a la cara del hombre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser más alto que él? "Usted no me conoce y no pretenda que lo hace. Dejé de ser un niño cuando era un bebé. Cuando tenía la edad de su hijo, ya estaba luchando contra una guerra. Cuando tenía quince años les enseñé a mis amigos y colegas cómo defenderse. Cuando tenía diecisiete años maté al hombre que asesinó a mis padres."

El hombre frunció el ceño.

"Aun así… ellos son solo niños. Se merecen una infancia…"

Harry rió fríamente.

"¿Son sólo niños? ¿Quieres decir que tú hijo metiéndose con alguien que él ve como inferior es algo bueno? ¿Qué se meta conmigo cuando me defendí? ¿Qué la única razón por la que tu hijo sabe que defenderse es algo bueno fue porque yo se lo enseñé? ¿Qué el chico tenga prejuicios contra todo lo que no considera digno? Y tú quieres saber lo que él" Harry señaló al periódico, "va a hacer si alguna vez obtiene personas como el Señor Potter? Él le hará besar el suelo y suplicar. Pero el chico es terco y no suplicará." Harry podía ver las ruedas moverse detrás de los ojos de su abuelo. "Y usted no estará allí para salvarlo. Tampoco yo. Y aunque estemos allí todo lo que veremos será a un niño siendo torturado delante de nosotros y ser incapaces de hacer nada." Un dolor entró en la voz de Harry, recordando cuando Hermione fue torturada y no podía hacer nada al escuchar su grito.

Harry volvió a su asiento en silencio. No podía dejar de querer proteger a su padre de Voldemort y a todos los demás, peo para ello el chico tendría que empezar a entender sus errores. Es curioso que nunca tuvo un padre y ahora estaba siendo la figura paterna de su propio padre.

"Se merece una infancia. Pero también merece ser enseñado." Harry murmuró desde su lugar.

Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos y Harry esperó los gritos que estaría a punto de escuchar.

"Te preocupas por él," Harry levantó su vista hacia la afirmación. Su abuelo no lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado, como si el hombre sabía que a Harry le importaba. "Es por eso que lo elegiste. ¿Te vez en él?"

Harry sostuvo los ojos en él por un tiempo en silencio y luego miró a la chimenea.

"Yo tuve un compañero que era igual a él cuando tenía 16 años. Su padre fue enviado a prisión y tuvo que manejar de repente todo sobre sus hombros. Él sucumbió; él no estaba listo porque era el hijo de papi. No quiero que eso suceda con Potter."

El hombre tarareó.

"¿Tienes sangre Potter en tu línea?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé."

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGNIFICADO DE SÍMBOLOS:
> 
> *Manos arácnidas; manos como las arañas. (Sólo referido a la apariencia).


	6. Capítulo 5. Familia y un Amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enlace al original: / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;

**Pet's Curse**

**Por Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter en AO3).**

_**Traducción:** Maya-0196. (Maya_0196 en AO3)._

* * *

 

**Parejas en este capítulo:** HP/GW, unilateral LV/HP

**Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, mención de tortura.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

_Sueño/Memoria/Carta/Periódico_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**-Familia y un Amigo-**

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé."

El Señor Potter frunció el ceño, pero lo aceptó. Giró hacia Dumbledore, inclinando su cabeza.

"Profesor."

"Charlus."

El Señor Potter giró de nuevo hacia Harry.

"¿Podrías acompañarme hacia las rejas?"

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta de la oficina, dejando que su abuelo pase primero. Mientras caminaban pasaron por los merodeadores que los miraron, los ojos muy abiertos. Harry podía ver claramente a Prongs ruborizarse y evitar sus ojos.

"Si quiere, Señor Potter, su hijo está ahí."

El Señor Potter miró a Harry y luego a Prongs en silencio.

"Voy a volver a hablar con él." Harry asintió y lo siguió hasta las puertas delanteras. "Sabes tu camino alrededor del castillo, incluso después de estar aquí por dos semanas." Harry miró al hombre en silencio. "Y también pareces muerto por dentro." Harry iba a abrir la boca, pero el Señor Potter levantó una mano satisfactoriamente deteniendo a Harry. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Mather. Los ojos de quienes pasaron por la guerra. La mayoría de mis amigos que pasaron a través de la guerra con Grindelwand tenían el mismo aspecto. La única vez que vi algo de vida en sus ojos fue cuando hablaron sobre ver a alguien siendo torturado. ¿Lo viste, no es así?"

Hubo un silencio mientras Harry miraba hacia adelante en lugar del hombre a su lado.

"Sí, mi mejor amiga fue torturada y no podía hacer nada, más que escuchar sus gritos."

El Señor Potter asintió.

"Puedo verlo. En tus ojos y en tu defensiva reacción. Sabes de la guerra y te preocupas por estos niños. Sabías que la guerra está a punto de comenzar. Incluso antes que nosotros lo sepamos." Harry miró al hombre de reojo, pero el este tenía la mirada hacia delante. "Tú sabías que este hombre, Lord Voldemort es su nombre, iba a atacar. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que me las arreglé para tropezar con él antes de que le solicitase trabajo al Director?"

"Diría que eres un hombre muy afortunado… o con una muy mala suerte."

Harry asintió mirando hacia el techo.

"Diría que ambos."

Los dos dejaron las puertas delanteras y se dirigieron a las rejas.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"21."

"¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?" Harry se quedó en silencio. "¿Cuál es tu año de nacimiento?" Harry se tensó y miró al hombre, quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa. "¿Del futuro o del pasado?" El hombre simplemente le preguntó.

Harry se detuvo y miró al hombre a los ojos.

"Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta."

El mayor asintió con tristeza.

"Del futuro entonces… ¿James?"

"No puedo contestarte."

"Si puedes. Tú viniste aquí. Dime que no pasó por tu mente para cambiar el futuro."

Harry se tensó y miró a los merodeadores que les habían seguido y estaban junto a la puerta principal buscándolos, probablemente esperando que comenzaran a luchar, pero demasiado lejos para escuchar algo.

"James morirá en el Samhain del '81." Dijo mirando de regreso a su abuelo. "Sí, quiero cambiarlo. Quiero salvar a mi padre y a mi madre. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer contra el Señor Oscuro? ¿Cuánto esté el Señor de la Luz tengo que luchar?"

"No comprendo."

"El Señor de la Luz escuchará una profecía que me reclamará como un elegido. Mis padres se esconderán lejos de la mansión familiar bajo las órdenes del Señor de la Luz. Ellos van a hacer cualquier cosa que el Señor de la Luz les diga que hacer y los matarán. Eso me hará un conejillo de indias* para el matadero. Voy a ser nada más que un arma para el Señor de la Luz, criado por muggles que odian la magia. Mi padrino morirá cuando tenga quince años y voy a hacer lo que la gente espera de mí cuando tenga 17. Sin embargo, para que todos tengan una vida; tengo que perder la mía." Harry volvió a mirar a los merodeadores. "Dígale a su hijo que no confíe en Peter Pettigrew. El hombre va a traicionarlo y apuñalarlo por la espalda." Dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia su abuelo y comenzar a alejarse, volviendo a la escuela.

"Te reclamaré como un Potter." Harry se detuvo y giró. "Desde el lado de tu madre." Harry asintió. "¿Sangre pura o mestizo?"

"Mestizo. Mi padre es un nacido-muggle."

El hombre asintió y giró alejándose.

**-PC-**

Harry miró a Padfoot como el chico recibió una vez más un aullador. Harry suspiró y se acercó al niño mientras se preparaba para abrir la carta. El chico de once años levantó la vista hacia él como Harry levantó los aulladores.

"Sígueme, Señor Black." Harry dijo y salió del Gran Salón para ir a su oficina, el niño corriendo para mantenerse al día con él.

"¿Profesor?" El chico comenzó pero Harry no lo reconoció.

Finalmente Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de su oficina y dejar que el niño entre antes de que lo haga él mismo. Harry hechizó la puerta para que ningún sonido saliera y luego abrió los aulladores.

_Sirius Orión Black_

_¿Cómo te atreves…_

Harry miró a Padfoot, que estaba mirando a los aulladores con miedo, y suspiró, quemando el aullador. El niño giró hacia Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se acercó a su mesa y se sentó.

"Yo tenía un amigo que cada vez que hacía algo 'fuera de lugar' su madre siempre enviaba un aullador." Dijo Harry. "No era agradable."

El chico asintió y se sentó frente a Harry.

"Quemar aulladores no es la manera de resolver tus problemas, Black."

"Pero…"

"Hay que hacerle frente a tus padres y decirles que los ama, pero que por favor no envíen cartas en su lugar. Puedes ser un Gryffindor, Black. Eso no te hace menos hombre de lo que eres. Sigues siendo su hijo y todavía un Black. Demuéstraselo a ellos. Hazlos felices. Y sé feliz."

El niño asintió. Harry le hizo una seña para que se marche. Padfoot se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a Harry.

"Gracias Profesor. Me gustaría que fueras mi padre."

Harry levantó su vista hacia él en silencio.

"Soy demasiado joven para eso, Black. Además ya tienes a Lord Black, ¿no?"

El chico bufó.

"Orión Black sólo se preocupa por el niño perfecto. Lo que obviamente no soy."

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino en silencio.

"¿Sabes lo que habría dado por un padre?" el chico sacudió su cabeza confundido. "Mi vida." Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron. "Lo sé, ¿raro no? Yo daría mi vida para tener a mi padre, que nunca lo he conocido, de regreso. Y tú tienes un padre y no lo quieres. ¿Por lo menos sospecha lo celoso que estoy?"

El niño miró boquiabierto a Harry.

"El profesor está… ¿celoso?"

"Lo estoy. Nunca tuve un padre que me diga qué hacer. Solía tener un tío que me forzó a un armario bajo las escaleras, no me alimentaba y solo me vestía con ropa de segunda mano de su propio hijo, porque él no tenía otra opción. No sabía del amor hasta que me encontré con mi padrino. Mi padrino me mostró el amor, Black. Mi padrino me mostró lo que significaba tener un padre. Y tú tienes a un padre y a gente que te ama y te alimenta y te visten. ¿Y pides más?"

El muchacho se tensó.

"Yo… lo siento."

Harry suspiró.

"Sé tú mismo, Black. Pero trata de comprender a tu familia. ¿Qué quieren de ti y por qué lo quieren? Tal vez puedes ser ambos. Tal vez puedes hacer que funcione."

El chico asintió y volvió a salir cuando se detuvo y miró a la chimenea en la oficina de Harry.

"¿Puedo hacer una llamada por flu?"

Harry le hizo una seña para seguir adelante. Padfoot se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego y arrojó los polvos flu a este.

"La oficina Lestrange."

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Los Lestrange?

Padfoot metió su cabeza en el fuego y después de unos minutos la cabeza del niño finalmente volvió. El chico le sonrió a Harry.

"Gracias Profesor."

El chico de cabello negro dijo antes de huir de la oficina. Harry frunció el ceño siguiendo al niño con sus ojos.

"Tiende a hacer eso a menudo." Harry miró al fuego donde estaba la cabeza de un hombre.

Harry se acercó y se sentó frente al fuego.

"¿Y tú debes ser?"

"Lo siento. Rodolphus Lestrange, heredero de la Casa Lestrange. Estoy en un compromiso con Sirius." Dijo la cara con cabello y ojos marrón.

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

"Aiden Mather, Profesor de Defensa."

¿Sirius estaba comprometido con Rodolphus Lestrange? ¿Por qué Sirius no le dijo?

"Me lo imaginaba. Sirius me contó lo que hizo por él esta mañana y lo que le dijo sobre sus padres." Harry asintió. "Me gustaría darle las gracias por eso."

"Yo no hice nada."

"Lo sé. Pero lo que le dijo a esa cabeza gruesa debe haber pasado sin embargo. Confíe en mí, profesor, ese chico obtuvo la terquedad de su padre."

Harry le dio al hombre una ceja elevada.

"Supongo que no te importa." Como respuesta Harry sólo recibió una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Sabe Black sobre su compromiso?"

"El Sr. Black debe haberle dicho a estas alturas."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿ ? Lo siento, pero ¿Cuál de ellos?"

El mago hizo una mueca

"Lo siento, quiero decir el padre de Sirius. Orion Black."

"¿No es un Señor)?" ( **N/T:** Un Lord, el título.)

"No se merece el título."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque se niego al compromiso de Sirius y mío, aunque su propio padre lo aceptó. Incluso trato de forzarme a casarme con su sobrina Bellatrix."

'Sirius se escapó de su familia a los 15… Rodolphus se casó con Bellatrix… ¿Podrá Orion tener algo que ver con ello?'

Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

"¿Crees que el Sr. Black vaya tan lejos como para desheredar a su hijo sólo para que no se casen ambos?" Preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Rodolphus crecieron.

"Él iría en contra de toda ley mágica, pero no me extrañaría que lo intente."

Los ojos de ambos de quedaron fijos en el otro.

"Tendría cuidado en torno al hombre si fuera tú." Dijo Harry.

"Lo tendré. ¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes?"

"21."

"Tengo 21 también." Dijo Rodolphus. "Debemos vernos uno de estos días."

Harry asintió.

"Creo que sería bueno tener un amigo."

Rodolphus asintió con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos este fin de semana en el Caldero Chorreante."

"De acuerdo."

Rodolphus inclinó su cabeza y luego desapareció. Harry resopló para sí, dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas. ¿Quién habría pensado que iba a encontrar un amigo en Rodolphus Lestrange? Incluso si solo se hicieran conocidos, todavía era mejor que sólo tener a Lord Voldemort y a McGonagall como alguien con quien hablar.

**-PC-**

Harry se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, temprano por la mañana. Tom, el camarero, fue rápido para servirle. Cada vez que Harry veía al hombre sintió un dolor en su pecho sabiendo que el hombre no pasaría de la Tercera Guerra Mágica.

Rodolphus no llegó mucho más tarde y los dos se sentaron juntos en una esquina hablando de su pasado. Harry incluso se echó a reír.

**-PC-**

Voldemort entró al Caldero Chorreante al sentir el aura de su mascota. Miró a su alrededor y lo vió reír sin cuidado con el heredero Lestrange.

**Continuará.**


End file.
